Indiana Jones - Master of the 7 Seas
by mujde dural
Summary: As you know, Indy and Marion had married in the 4th film. Now, Marion is pregnant and expecting her second child. Indy is reluctant for another adventure. Adolf Hitler whom the whole world believes he comitted suicide in WWII, is escaped via his secret tunnels and hiding in an underground cave among the Amazon forests with some men loyal to him. He's now 68 and wants revenge.
**MASTER of the 7 SEAS**

PLOT

As you know, Indy and Marion had married in the 4th film. Now, Marion is pregnant and expecting her second child. Indy is reluctant for another adventure. He's wearing an apron to help his wife in the kitchen. A neighbour's small child wants to see the famous archeolog, he giggles and felt dissapointed seeing Indy with an apron. Mutt laughs. Indy says

"What? Do you want me to wear my hat and whip indoors?"

 **Adolf Hitler** whom the whole world believes he comitted suicide in WWII, is escaped via his secret tunnels and hiding in an underground cave among the Amazon forests with some men loyal to him. They had turned the cave into a headquarter. He's now 68 and still wants revenge and using Amazon tribal people as slaves. Adolf listens ' **Lili Marlene** ' on the gramophone too often at his cave headquarter.

Indy's best friend prof. Smith is a linguist and he discovers that **Noah** hada magic glass globe which cause the seas, rivers flood or dry. And Noah, had hide this magic globe in a cave in Capadocia Fairy Chimneys (tent rocks) in order to prevent its use as a massive destruction weapon. According to the saga, each one of the tent rocks were giants to protect the globe. And if someone takes it, the rocks will turn into giants again.

Prof. Smith believes the only person who can find the magic globe is Indy but Indy says

" **No, sorry I want peace, no more adventure. I'm tired**."

Meanwhile, Adolf's men kidnap professor to force Indy to find the globe. When Smith opens his eyes he surprises to see Adolf who is now older and gray. ( the audience don't see who he is they only hear his voice) Indy, receives an anonymous note saying " if you want to save your friend, bring us the magic globe."

Indy set off to Capadocia Tent Rocks. His son wants to go with him but Indy wants his son to stay with his mother. In Tent Rocks, a tourist quide named Ayesha, helps Indy voluntarily. In fact the woman is working for Hitler too. As soon as Indy finds the magic globe, Ayesha takes his gun and aims Indy. But Mutt prevents her. (His mother had told his son not to leave his father alone) While Indy, Mutt and Ayesha riding their horses, all tent rocks begin shaking as if an earthquake starting. And each rock turns into a giant and attacks them. Rocks fall, deep cracks are opened in front of them but they manage to escape.

Now the only thing is to save Prof. Smith. Ayesha, had to take them to the rain forests in Amazon. Indy and Mutt surprise to see Adolf too. Adolf says

"I see you surprised too much. Fool Russians couldn't think a clever man like me does have a B plan. Ofcourse I had planned my escape if I surrender. The man they've found was a poor Jew who likes me. Now with the magic globe of Noah, I'll command whatever sea or river I want, the flood will cover New York. I'll revenge of 1945 and I'll be the master of the seven seas and the whole world."

Hitler wants to test the power of the magic globe. Professor had to tell him the magic spell because of torture. When Adolf commands the globe, a small river begins to dry. Seeing their river drying, tribal people shoot poison darts from blowpipes, to stop Hitler. This is a good opportunity for Indy and Mutt. They begin fighting with Adolf's men. As Adolf tries to escape with the magic globe, he falls into the river full of piranhas. His body turnes into a skeleton in a few minutes. Indy says:

" **This time you really died."**

Ayesha has been killed by a Nazi too. Indy, Mutt and Prof. Smith goes out of the forest. And the professor takes the globe from Indy's hand and throws it from a high cliff. It smash to smethereens with bright lights. He says:

"I had to do this, politicians could have used it as a massive destruction weapon."

Tribe people are now free. One of them turns on the gramophone accidentally and song" **Lili Marlene** " echoes in the forest.

Marion is at the hospital due to her labour pain. There are nurses, doctors around her, but she's longing to see her husband and son. When she gave birth to a baby girl. Indy and Mutt came. All are very happy.


End file.
